1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for combining a pad and a dock of a tablet computer, and more particularly to a non-directional combination structure for combining the pad and the dock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current combination structure for two-in-one tablet computer adopts single-side combination manner to combine the pad and the dock, hence the user can use the pad only by horizontal, such as an ordinary laptop. However, the horizontal pad is suitable for watching videos, but not appropriate for reading documents (e.g., electronic books) or browsing webpages. The vertical pad is the most suitable mode for reading documents and browsing webpages. Besides, as to the pad of the two-in-one tablet computer, wide viewing angle and non-directional pads are generally chosen to satisfy multi-directional utilization. Thus, one directional or single-side combination structure cannot take the multi-directional advantages of the pad.
In addition, the current commercial tablet computer is applied with tenon and mortise structure to combine the pad and the dock, but the position of the tenon and mortise structure usually locates at the bottom of the pad. There is no tenon and mortise structure at lateral or other sides. Therefore, the pad cannot be used by vertical and combined with the dock.